


My Dearest Laurens

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to stop himself from breaking into tears. They had been dating for almost 4 years. How could he forget? He breathed, convincing himself it was a stupid holiday and that they didn't need cards and candy to remind each other they loved each other.</p><p> </p><p>In which John thinks Alex forgets Valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Laurens

When John walked into their kitchen, the last thing he expected to see was Alexander covered head to toe in a light dusting of dirt. "Uhm. Why are you covered in dirt?" Alex looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "Why I have no idea what you are talking about my dear Laurens." John sighed, he knew that was a lie but he did not feel like fighting it. It had been a long day of work, he was tired, sore, and hurt. Today was Valentine's day, and Alex had shown no signs he had actually remembered it. Yeah John had gotten him a card and some of his favorite candy, but Alex? Nothing, not even a card in sight. "Whatever. I'm going to bed, I'm tired." He said. Alex just smiled and got up to kiss him. "Okay baby. Do you want me to come cuddle, or do you want some quiet?" John kissed his boyfriend. "I'd appreciate some quiet for a bit." And with that, he walked into the bedroom, stripping himself of his work uniform and climbing into bed. He had to stop himself from breaking into tears. They had been dating for almost 4 years. How could he forget? He breathed, convincing himself it was a stupid holiday and that they didn't need cards and candy to remind each other they loved each other. He eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep. 

"John." He heard in his dreams. The picture began to shake slightly. "John, baby, wake up." His eyes bolted awake and he stared at his boyfriend. "Alex? What's wrong?" He took a closer look at his Alex. He was wearing his best tuxedo, something he only wore to weddings. A red rose was stuck in the breast pocket. His hair was neatly combed back into a ponytail, and his was not wearing his glasses, which meant he was wearing his contacts, something he never did at home. John sat up slowly, trying to stop the room from spinning. Alex beamed at him. "Nothing's wrong. But do me a favor. Don't question anything. Get your best tux on. Meet me in the living room when you're done." Alex said, and next thing John knew, he was gone. He was so confused. What was Alexander scheming this time? He decided it was probably best to listen to him, and went and put his suit on, combing his hair into a fluffy ponytail. He met Alex in the living room. Alex smiled at him, he looked like he was trying to keep his cool. He wrapped an arm around John's waist. "Ready?" He asked. John shrugged. "I mean, I guess." Alex grinned brightly and led them out of the apartment. 

Once out the door, Alex pulled a bandana out of his pocket. "No, Alex, you are not blind folding me." John said firmly. Alex pouted, and John sighed. "Fine. Just don't let me die." Alex laughed. "Of course not my love." He wrapped the bandana around his head, and led him through the hallways and up the stairs, making sure to not trip on the stairs. "Alex I'd really like to know where I am." John protested. He really did not enjoy not being able to see. He felt Alex leave his side. "okay, take it off." He did as he was told. 

He gasped at the sight before him. 

It was cloudy outside, and he did not notice it before, but it was slightly sprinkling on them. All around John was dozens of roses, placed in a circle around a blanket, placed on the roof of their apartment building. John heard the sounds of New York below them, and it seemed like everyone was going on with their lives while they stood still. The blanket had a stereo, some fancy-looking food and a bottle of, what John assumed was alcohol, on it. A familiar song was playing on the radio."Is this Pina Coladas by Jimmy Buffet?" Alex laughed and nodded. "What time is it?" Alex checked his watch. "11:55. So I don't have a lot of time for this." John looked at him confused, then realized what he meant. Alex slowly knelt onto one knee, pulling a small box from his inside breast pocket. John felt his breath hitch. He saw tears forming in Alex's eyes. 

"John, since the day I met you I knew I wanted to marry you. You mean so much more than the world to me. You are my entire universe, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, with you. You are the light of my life, my lobster, my peanut butter to my jelly, any other cliche saying you can think of. I don't know just how to tell you how much I love you. And it seems by action rather than words I need to  convince you that I love you." He opened the box. A simple silver band was inside. John felt tears run down his face. "John Laurens, my dear Laurens. Will you give me the pleasure of being your husband?" John broke down, tears falling freely. 

"Yes. God yes, a million times yes Alexander." He pushed himself into Alex's arm, pushing them both to the ground. John kissed Alex fiercely, like he needed Alex's very essence to live. Alex pulled back and picked up the box, sliding the ring onto John's finger. The object felt so right being there, especially knowing it was from his Alexander. The kissed again as they heard the clock chime midnight. The rest of a night was a blur, even though John swore he remembered every detail. They ate, John asked how Alex had gotten all that dirt on him. Apparently, Alex had grown the roses himself in a garden about a block away, and while John was at work, Alex had picked the flowers and placed them, giving himself quite a few cuts and scratches. They drank Pina Coladas, they kissed, got drunk on the alcohol and each other, went back to the apartment. After that is when John's memory gets blurry.  

The next thing John knew, he was waking up next to Alex, a ring on his finger and a pain in his head. He turned into his boyfriend, and felt an arm wrap around his back. "Good morning, my fiance." John shivered at his new name. "Good morning, fiance." He replied, leaning up and kissing Alexander. They both sighed into the kiss. They opted to not move all day, both of them calling out from work and watching Disney movies instead. They enjoyed each others company, stealing kisses and smiling, planning small details of their wedding, both of them thinking of their new life coming up with the other. John smiled at Alex as he ranted about why the prince was a dipshit. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with Alexander Hamilton.

**Author's Note:**

> this was coming eventually. Completely forgot to add the stuffed turtles to this one so there will probably be another valentine's day one eventually. follow me on tumblr, i'm @zip-kicks!


End file.
